What are you afraid of me, Naru?
by Mizury23
Summary: Sasuke mencintai Naruto, pemuda cute 'hadiah' dari sang kakak, tapi reaksi dari Naruto membuatnya kecewa,, Sebenarnya apa reaksi dari Naruto hingga bisa membuat seorang pemuda tampan nan angkuh bernama Uchiha Sasuke merasa kecewa,,,seguel dari I Love My Gift.
1. Chapter 1

**What are you afraid of me,...Naru**

**Disclaimer: Naru_**_**chan**_** itu milik Mizu, apa mau protes!,, #Dibantai Masashi Kishimoto, #**_**Dichidori**_** Sasuke.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Entahlah, Mizu ngak ahli nentuin Genre,#plak. **

**Rated:T-M(entahlah mizu masih bimbang) **

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, miss-TYPO, AU, EYD berantakan, banyak typo di percakapan, tapi author emang sengaja #plak ditabok readers, Ngak patut di baca anak kecil#plak(padahal author juga masih kecil,-_-), Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan,,**

**By: Mizury23**

**Sumary:**Sasuke mencintai Naruto, pemuda _cute_ 'hadiah' dari sang kakak, tapi reaksi dari Naruto membuatnya kecewa,, Sebenarnya apa reaksi dari Naruto hingga bisa membuat seorang pemuda tampan nan angkuh bernama Uchiha Sasuke merasa kecewa,,,seguel dari I Love My Gift.

**Dont Like, Please dont read,,**

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"_Arigatou_"Yah sepertinya Sasuke sudah jatuh dalam pesona 'hadiah'nya itu.

"Yeah, _I Love My Gift_"

Setelah itu Sasuke melepas borgol yang masih membelenggu tangan Naruto, ia meringis saat melihat bekas kemerahan sedikit lecet di pergelangan tangan mungil Naruto. Tanganya bergerak perlahan menuju kejantanan '_cute_' Naruto, melihat 'benda' itu dengan sedikit iba, pasalnya 'benda' itu sudah seperti membengkak berwarna merah kebiru-biruan, dengan lembut ia mengelus 'benda' itu, menghasilkan sebuah ringisan dari siempunya, juga dengan perlahan melepas _cock ring_nya, sehingga cairan putih kental segera meluncur dari 'benda' berukuran '_cute_' itu, sedikit banyak memang.

Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi, lalu lima menit kemudian ia datang sambil membawa sebuah baskom dan handuk, , ia sendiri sudah memakai sebuah _bantrobe_#_gomen_ kalau salah(^_^),, coklat muda miliknya. Ia perlahan maju menuju Naruto yang tergeletak pasrah diatas ranjang yang entahlah seperti apa bentuknya, ia dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian mengusap tubuh tan dihadapanya, ia memang tak memberikan banyak _kissmark_ di tubuh mungil itu, karena entah mengapa ia tak suka membuatnya, usapanya terhenti pada _hole_ Naruto, ia menghela nafas saat melihat sebuah bercak darah di _hole_ itu, ia memang keterlaluan,, mungkin!.

"Eung"Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar Naruto mengerang, tanganya sedikit berhenti membersihkan sekitar _hole_ Naruto. Saat melihat Naruto yang tenang kembali, Sasuke segera melanjutkan kegiatanya membersihkan Naruto.

Sasuke memandang tubuh Naruto yang 'polos', seprai ranjang itu sudah digantikan pelayan, agar nyaman untuk ditiduri Naruto, perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari, mencari baju yang sekiranya pas untuk tubuh mungil Naruto, lalu pilihan Sasuke jatuh pada sebuah kemeja biru muda yang paling kecil miliknya.

'Mungkin ini juga kebesaran untuk Naruto'Batinya meringis, lalu ia mulai memasangkan baju itu pada tubuh Naruto, mengkancingkan bajunya, memang benar baju itu sangat-sangat kebesaran bagi tubuh Naruto, Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto mengelus surai _blonde_ itu lembut, mungkin ia memang mencintai pemuda yang baru tadi malam ia 'masuki' itu, ia merasa sangat memperhatikan pemuda itu, biasanya ia tak akan repot-repot membersihkan teman bermainya, atau memakaikan bajunya, apalagi dengan tanganya ia mengelus rambutnya, jadi!,,

Sasuke terus-terusan mengelus surai _blonde_ Naruto dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut, hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah memperhatikanya dengan tatapan kasih sayang yang tak terhingga, yah pria berambut _raven _diikat ujung itu memang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kasih sayang, Uchiha Itachi, nama dari pria itu tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menyender di tembok dekat kamar adik tercintanya.

_***Flash back**__*****_

"Ya gitu deh, jadi loe bisa bantu gue gck Sas"

"Kayaknya gue bisa bantu loe, Chi!"

"Gimana Caranya Sas?"

"Ayo ikut gue"Sasori segera beranjak dari meja bartender, lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat dikenal Itachi, Itachi tiba-tiba menyeringai, lalu bergegas mengikuti Sasori, pandangan Itachi segera tertuju pada beberapa sosok pemuda manis nan imut yang sedang mendapat 'pelajaran' bagaimana menjadi sebuah _slave_ yang baik.

"Kok ngak ada _slave_ cewek sih sas!" tanya Itachi bingung saat melihat-lihat _slave _yang ada disana.

"Loe lupa ya Chi, si bos shukaku kan _maho_, jadi ya gitu deh!"

"Eh! Iya ya, lagian mau-mau banget loe nrima pelelangan legal milik shukaku di _pub_ loe nih!"

"Yah, gue juga suka, mo gimana lagi, lagian loe bisa dapetin si rubah kan dari sini juga Chi?"

"Tapi dia bukan _slave_ Sas, Cuma seorang pemuda yang sedang mencari sesuatu di _pub_ loe"

"yare~ yare~, tapi Chi apa loe tau, apa yang di cari rubah itu, hmm!"

"Entahlah, kalau gue tanya dia selalu mengelak sih Sas!"

"Ah udah dech, mending kita cari _slave_ buat adik loe!"

"Hmm" Itachi termangu,

'Udahlah mending gue cari tau nanti'.

Lalu dua pria tampan itu menyusuri sebuah lorong-lorong yang sedikit panjang dan gelap.

"Loe ajak gue kemana Sas?"

"Yah ke tempat _ultimate slave_ Chi, loe mau _otouto_ tersayang loe itu, dapet _slave_ yang 'kotor' hmm!"

"Ya ngak lah sas"

Lalu mereka tiba di tempat yang sedikit lebih 'mewah' dari tempat yang baru saja mereka lewati, di dalam ruangan gelap berukuran 5 kali 5 m itu, terdapat sebuah jeruji besi, di dalam ruangan jeruji itu terdapat sebuah ranjang _single bed_, sebuah almari kecil juga tempat duduk kecil didepanya, dan di dalam jeruju besi itu juga terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut _blonde_ jabrik yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, makanan yang berada di atas meja itu teronggok tak berdosa, tak tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Ha-ah, kenapa kau tak memakan makananmu lagi, hmm!"Sasori berkata lembut pada sang _slave_.

"Sas loe urusin cowok itu sendiri"

"Ya Chi, makanya gue tau bocah ini pasti bisa bikin adik loe berubah?"

"Kenapa loe yakin banget Sas"

"Entahlah, tapi gue yakin"

"Oke kalau gitu gue ambil dia!"

**Flasback end**

'Teryata dugaan loe bener Sas'Iner Itachi lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang _Otouto_ kesayangan.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Sasuke masih asik memandangi Naruto, saat dengan tiba-tiba pemuda manis nan imut itu mengerang pelan, merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening, mata seindah lautan dan langit itu terbuka, melihat Sasuke dengan mata mengerjab-ngerjab lucu.

**'DEG!'**

Naruto tiba-tiba saja merangsek mundur menjauhi Sasuke, mata _shapphire_ itu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan takut. Sementara Sasuke yang memandangnya entah mengapa merasakan sesak yang tiba-tiba menghantam perasaanya. Sasuke tersenyum licik walau itu tidak sejalan dengan pikiranya. Ia merangsek pelan menuju Naruto, tersenyum puas saat melihat Naruto yang menggigil ketakutan saat ia mengelus pelan pipi _chubi _itu.

Sasuke dengan senyum _evil_ yang merekah dibibirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, lalu keluar dari kamar itu, setelah melewati pintu kamar, tiba-tiba ekpresi Sasuke berubah, ia meringis sakit merasakan hatinya yang perih, ia mencengkeram bajunya tepat di bagian dada kananya, berusaha merendam rasa sakit itu, terselip rasa kecewa dihatinya melihat reaksi Naruto tadi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku!"Sasuke berkata lirih, ia bingung pada apa yang dirasakanya, hatinya merasakan perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Kenapa denganmu _otouto_?"

"..."

"..."

"_Aniki_!"

"..."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya"

"Apa"

"Apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini, _Aniki_!"

"Memangnya apa yang dirasakan _Otouto_ku ini, Hn!"

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal didada ini, _Aniki_, disaat aku memandang wajahnya yang ketakutan, entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa... takut"

"..."Itachi _speechless_ seketika, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan, tak menyangka adiknya yang seorang _playboy_ dan _badboy _teryata sangat 'polos', bahkan merasakan jatuh cinta saja _otouto_nya itu tak pernah. Hahaha, menggelikan.

"_Aniki_"Sasuke memincing saat melihat sang _aniki _mentertawakanya, Itachi berhenti tertawa, ia menatap adik satu-satunya itu lembut.

"Itu tandanya kau jatuh cinta, Sasuke"

"..."

"..."

"Ta-tapi _aniki_, itu tidak mungkin"Sasuke menatap _aniki_nya tak percaya, tak percaya ia telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru kemarin ia nikmati itu.

"Tentu saja mungkin Sasuke, kau juga manusiakan?"Tanya Itachi _ambigu_, Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sasuke setelah menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut.

"Benarkah aku mencintainya, _aniki_?"tanya Sasuke dalam keheningan.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Sasuke memandang pintu kamarnya, ia bimbang antara pergi dari sana, atau menemui pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu.

**Clek**

Ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk menemui pemuda _blonde _yang munkin ia cintai itu, ia terkejut melihat pemandangan didepanya, dengan cepat ia memegang tangan Naruto yang tengah memegang sebuah benda tajam bernama pisau, mencoba memutus urat nadinya sendiri, Sasuke mendekap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar karna terus terisak, hati sasuke terasa teriris mendengarnya, dan entah karena apa ia berjanji tak akan membiarkan sebuah kristal jatuh dari mata indahnya itu, tak akan pernah.

"Kau jangan gila Naruto?"Sasuke bertanya geram pada tindakan Naruto, yang mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah kotor, aku tak berguna, aku tak pantas hidup"Tapi bukan jawaban yang diterima Sasuke, justru sebuah rontaan juga teriakan histeris yang didapatnya.

"..."Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya, ia merasa begitu bejad membuat bocah berumur 17 tahun itu menangis karenanya, karena dirinya?, walaupun begitu ia tak melepas pelukanya, justru ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Ssttt, jangan menangis Naruto, kau tidak kotor, aku yang kotor, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya"Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto, dan itu sedikit berhasil melihat Naruto yang berhenti berteriak histeris, walau pemuda _blonde_ itu masih terisak.

"..."

"Naru?"Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendapati mata Naruto yang tertutup, tidurnya sangat tenang walau tampak guratan kesedian di wajah _cute _pemuda itu, sasuke meringis melihatnya.

"_What are you afraid of me_,...Naru"

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

***Naruto pov***

Aku menggerakan tubuhku, berhasil membuahkan ringisan dari bibirku sendiri, uhh, badanku sakit, terutama yang bagian bawah, ya aku ingat apa yang membuat tubuhku terasa sakit. yah, kenapa kemarin saat aku berniat bunuh diri aku malah tertidur dipelukanya, aku takut, sungguh sangat takut mengingat malam itu, apa ia akan memasukiku lagi, tidak, aku tidak mau, aku sudah cukup sakit.

Tapi kenapa saat itu aku bisa tidur dipelukanya, pelukan itu terasa hangat, pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan, tapi tidak, ia sudah menyakitiku, tanpa sadar aku menjambak rambutku keras berusaha, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalaku.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan"Aku mendengar seseorang berkata, diikuti sebuah tangan yang menarik tanganku dari kepalaku sendiri, mencoba menghentikan jambakanku.

'**Glek'**

Aku memandangnya takut-takut, tidak, aku tidak ingin merasakan 'benda besar' itu lagi.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyakitimu" katanya memandangku, disaat aku mulai bergetar melihatnya, aku takut sungguh sangat takut, tapi mengapa aku melihat sebuah penyesalan dan kekecewaan di mata hitamnya, apa ia menyesal telah melakukan 'itu'.

'Tidak, tidak mungkin, 'orang itu' bilang aku sudah dibeli, jadi dia hanya mengingikan tubuhku, bernarkan?'

***Naruto pov : end***

Sasuke lagi-lagi merasakan perasaan kecewa menyeruak di hatinya, saat lagi-lagi pemuda itu memandangnya dengan takut-takut juga bergetar.

'Hah~ apa yang harus aku lakukan'Batinya memelas, disaat pikiranya kalut begini, biasanya ia akan menghabiskan malamnya, bersama 'teman-temannya' itu, atau menghabiskanya dengan sebuah botol _wine_, tapi tidak sekarang, sekarang ia hanya ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan tenang, walau perasaan kalut yang berbeda itu tetap menggelayutinya.

"Bolehkah a-ku me-minta ai-r minum"tanya Naruto takut-takut, ia tidak mau menanyakan itu, tapi apa boleh buat, tenggorokanya terasa kering.

"Ah, iya aku lupa, kau bahkan belum makan dari kemarin"kata Sasuke terlonjak, seakan mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting, uhh, benar -benar _ooc_.

Lalu ia beranjak keluar, tak beberapa lama, ia kembali masuk dengan sebuah nampan ditangan kekarnya.

"Naru, kau bisa makan sendiri?, atau aku harus menyuapimu?"tanya Sasuke beruntun saat melihat _shapphire_ itu memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Ah kau tida-k perlu re-pot"kata Naruto tergagap.

"..."

"..."

"Aku suapi saja ya?"tanya Sasuke, tanpa menunggu sesuatu terungkap dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke sudah menyumbatnya menggunakan satu gelas air putih yang ia sodorkan di depan mulut Naruto, yang dengan segera diambil Naruto, lalu meneguknya hingga setengah gelas, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum lembut memandang kejadian itu, ia segera menyodorkan sebuah _onigiri _ke mulut Naruto, Naruto menerimanya dengan sedikit sungkan, membuat seorang pemuda yang harusnya masternya itu menyuapinya yang seorang slave itu, membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

"Kau imut sekali"kata Sasuke mengejek walau ia sedang terkikik geli di dalam hati saat melihat Naruto yang mengunyah _onigiri _itu dengan pipi yang menggembul, sangat _cute_.

Naruto cemberut, sedikit melupakan rasa takutnya, mendengar nada mengejek Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat wajah cemberut seorang Naruto, walaupun ia tak tau asal pemuda itu seperti apa, tapi ia akan menerima pemuda itu dengan tulus bersinggah dihatinya, hati yang membeku beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang sekarang mencair karna sosok seorang pemuda _cute_, penghuni baru hatinya.

Yah sepertinya sasuke akan berusaha berubah demi pemuda itu, Dan sasuke berharap pemuda itu akan mulai membuka dirinya, tanpa sadar sasuke tersenyum lagi.

**TBC or End**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

**,,Hai minna, mizu si author bejad#digampar readers, datang lagi dengan fic sequel dari 'I Love My Gift', gomen kalau mengecewakan, arigatou buat yang mau fav, review, bahkan Cuma baca saja, sekali lagi Arigatou. Mizu sudah tidak bisa ber cuap-cuap lagi jadi,,**

**Arigatou Gozaimashita,,,,,**

**^Balasan review:**

**-**Pacar Light yagami: Salam kenal juga Light_chan(^_^). Gomen masih banyak kesalahan, arigatou buat saran dan reviewnya,,

-Cukaku si icibi: Hahahaha, arigatou buat reviewnya, kalau soal sex friend itu urusanya Sasori_kun#ngelirik Sasori, dibantai. Kalau 'rubah' sama Naru itu ada hubunganya koq, Mizu gck berpengalaman kalau soal BDSM, yang mizu tau Cuma viblator sama cock ring sih jadi pakai yang itu deh!, hehe, gomen mizu lupa lepas cock ringnya Naru_chan karna Mizu cepet-cepet bikin fic itu#dirasenggan, kalau soal jadi Fujoshi sih Mizu juga mau dibantuin jadi pencinta straight lagi, soalnya mizu juga masih dibawah umur, Mizu dulu suka banget baca fic Sasusaku, sama Narusaku, tapi sekarang Mizu jadi cinta sama Sasunaru, dan ngak suka lagi sama pair Staight, Mizu juga suka rate M kok, bahkan fic Mizu semuanya rate M, sudah lebih baik Cuka_chan menerima aja, mungkin itu jati diri kita yang sesungguhnya, menjadi seorang Fujoshi#author alesan, bilang aja betah jadi Fujoshi#digampar. Sekali lagi Arigatou,,,,,

-Hanazawa kay: Arigatou reviewnya, gomen kalau banyak kesalahan,,,

-Nietha: Gomen, ini sequelnya, gomen kalau banyak kesalahan juga mengecewakan, arigatou,,,,

-Calico Neko: Ah, Gomene, Mizu memang ngak pecus, gomen Mizu ngak bisa menuhin EYD, arigatou,,,,

* * *

Naruto: Mizuuuuuu, kau bilang lupa buka cock ring-NYA, bilang aja loe mau nyiksa gue, dasar mizuu bejaddddddd,,,,

Mizu: Gyaaaa Naru, ukeku yang manis jangan marah donk, Mizu lupa, gomennn, jangan Rasenggan Mizu, Mizu masih mau lihat kamu naked#dirasenggan, lalu dichidori,,

Sasuke: Heh thor, Naru itu milik gue, lagian loe kan cewek, mau jadi seme dari seorang cowok, minggat aja loe sana,,,

Mizu: Hiks, Sasu jahat, padahal kamu sudah Mizu beri gaji tinggi di tambah bisa rape Naru, kau JAHAT,,#dramatisir,,

SasuNaru:#Cengo, lihat author yang pundung di bawah kasur,,

* * *

** Sekali lagi Arigatou buat semuanya, review yang lain sudah Mizu balas di PM, Gomen bila ada kesalahan ,,**

** Arigatou,,**

** Mizu tunggu Reviewnya (^_^),,,**

**...*Mizury23*...**


	2. Chapter 2

**What are you afraid of me,...Naru**

**Disclaimer: Dengan ini Mizu berkata walaupun tidak iklas, bahwa Naruto itu milik Masashi Kishimoto, #**_**Dichidori**_** Sasuke.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Entahlah, Mizu ngak ahli nentuin Genre,#plak. **

**Rated:T-M(entahlah mizu masih bimbang) **

**Warning: OOC, YAOI, miss-TYPO, AU, EYD berantakan, Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan, author masih newbi,,**

**By: Mizury23**

** Sumary:**Sasuke mencintai Naruto, pemuda _cute_ 'hadiah' dari sang kakak, tapi reaksi dari Naruto membuatnya kecewa,, Sebenarnya apa reaksi dari Naruto hingga bisa membuat seorang pemuda tampan nan angkuh bernama Uchiha Sasuke merasa kecewa.

**Dont Like, Please dont read,,**

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"Kamu dimana Naru, _Nii-chan_ sangat merindukanmu" Gumam seorang pria yang memakai topeng berbentuk rubah, rambut oranye kemerahan miliknya bergoyang, saat angin musim semi berhembus pelan menerpanya.

Matanya memancar sendu menatap sebuah foto, ia sedikit menggeram saat mengingat sebuah memori yang...

Menusuk hatinya.

***Flasback***

"_Nii-chan_, jangan belali dengan cepat, Nalu tidak bica mengejal _Nii-chan_"

"Hahaha, ayo Naru kejar _Nii-chan_, hahahaha"

"_Nii-chan_!"

"Ayo Naru cepat"

"Tunggu Nalu _Nii-chan_"

"Kyuu, Naru, jangan lari-lari!"

,,

"Hiks _Nii-chan_, a-pa kita akan berpisah?"

"Tidak Naru, tidak, _Nii-san_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu, biarkan kedua orang tua brengsek itu berpisah!"

"Tapi di-dimana kita akan hiks tinggal, _Nii-chan_"

"Kita akan tinggal di rumah _Baa-chan_"

,,

"Hiks, _Nii-chan_, ap-pa yang harus ki-ta lakukan, _Nii-chan_ hiks"

"Tenang Naru, biarkan _Baa-chan_ tenang disana"

"Ta-pi dimana kita ak-an ting-gal _Nii-chan_"

"Haaaah, terpaksa Naru kita harus tinggal di rumah dua orang brengsek itu"

***Flasback end***

'Maafkan _Nii-chan_ Naru, kalau tau begini ahirnya, _Nii-chan_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu di rumah _Tou-chan_ brengsek itu, _Nii-chan_ tidak meyangka, wanita yang selalu ramah didepan _Nii-chan_ itu ternyata iblis saat bersamamu, maafkan _Nii-chan_ Naru, harusnya _Nii-chan _memaksamu tinggal dengan _Nii-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan _dulu, kau tau dua orang brengsek yang kita panggil _Kaa-chan dan Otou-chan_ itu sudah kembali bersama, tapi keluarga ini tidak akan lengkap bila kau tidak ada di sisi kami' batin pria itu gelisah, pandanganya tetap menelusuri foto itu dengan sendu, mencoba berharap adik kecilnya itu berada di tempat yang aman sekarang.

**...*Mizury23*...**

***Flasback***

"Hei bocah"

"Ha'-i, '_Kaa-san'_"

**plak**

"Janggan panggil aku dengan nama menyebalkan itu, sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi kau panggil _'kaa-san'_"

"Ta-tapi, _Tou-chan_ memintaku mela-melakukanya Ka-"

**plak**

"Tou-chanmu itu tidak ada di rumah, jadi cepat bersihkan taman belakang, sekarang"

"Ta-tapi, aku harus kerumah _Kaa-chan_, dan Kyuu-_nii_"

"Kau berani membantahku hah!"

"Ti-tidak"

'Dasar bocah sialan, bahkan Minato lebih sayang padanya dari pada denganku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu'

***Flasbak end***

'Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, apa salahku'

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ semakin merangsek menutup tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja biru kebesaran itu semakin merapat pada selimut yang menutupiya, lagi-lagi meratapi nasibnya.

Pandanganya teralih pada sesosok pria yang berada di depanya, tidur dengan beralaskan sebuah sofa, tubuhnya meringkuk karena kedinginan, merasa iba ia dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya mendekati pria itu sambil membawa selimut yang tadi dipakainya, langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di depan pria muda itu, menyampirkan selimut yang dibawanya ketubuh pria dihadapanya, dan merapikanya.

"Hah, wajahnya begitu damai, apa,, aku salah menilainya, apa dia sebenarnya pria yang baik. yakk, aku sudah gila" gumamya pada diri sendiri sambil mulai menjambak surai _blonde_nya pelan.

Ahirnya ia menyerah bertengkar dengan pikiranya sendiri, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, menuju ranjang _king size_ di tengah ruangan itu, dan merebahkan dirinya disana, setelah beberapa jam ia pun terlelap, lalu dengan tiba-tiba saja ia merintih kecil sambil terisak, entahlah apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu, Mizu tidak tau, dan tidak akan mau tau.

Walaupun begitu, suara merintih kecil itu, membuat pria yang tidur di sofa depan ranjang itu bangun, pria itu mulai mengerjab-ngerjab bingung, apa lagi saat melihat sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak lagi menggigil karena kedinginan, pandanganya lalu tertuju pada sesosok lain di kamarnya itu, memandangnya heran lalu terlonjak saat lagi-lagi sesosok itu merintih terisak, pandangan kuatir segera ia layangkan pada pemuda _blonde_ yang terus bergerak-gerak gelisah di ranjang itu.

Pria itu langsung saja menghampiri pemuda yang tengah merintih itu, memandangnya kuatir, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan lagi ia tak mengerti kenapa jadi begini, lalu dengan tiba-tiba tubuh atletisnya mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat, mencoba membagi kehangatanya, ia lalu membisikan kata kata penenang tepat di kuping kiri pemuda itu, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tenang, walau wajahnya tetap meringis sakit.

Pria itu menghela nafas, Ia dengan cepat mengambil selimut yang tadi teronggok di dekat sofa yang ditidurinya, dan membawa ke ranjang untuk menutupi tubuh pemuda _cute _yang tertidur di ranjangnya, ia tersenyum sesaat membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, hingga sebuah selimut menutupi tubuhya yang mengigil kedinginan tadi.

'Wajahnya seperti malaikat, manis dan mempesona, aku harus tanya _Aniki _bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan pemuda ini!'

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

***Naruto pov***

Aku membangunkan tubuhku perlahan, menggeliat di atas kasur, pandanganku menelusuri setiap inci dari tempat yang aku tempati sekarang, lalu pandanganku terhenti pada tepi kasur, dengan perlahan aku mengankat tubuhku merangsek mendekati sesuatu di sana.

'Ah, sebuah baju, tapi kenapa besar sekali'

Lalu aku mengambil sebuah _note _di balik baju itu, _note_ itu bertuliskan,,

_**Pakai baju itu, dan cepat turun**_

'Uh'

Lalu aku membawa tubuhku ke dalam kamar mandi, tak lupa membawa baju itu, lalu beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku memandang tubuh telanjangku di cermin, lalu mulai memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam itu, cukup pas untuk tubuh kecilku, aku mengangkat kaos putih polos v-neck itu heran, baju itu besar sekali, ah biarlah.

***Naruto pov end***

Naruto yang sudah memakai baju kebesaran itu mulai membuka pintu kamar, memandang sekeliling, selama beberapa hari ini, ia memang tidak pernah keluar dari kamar, wajar bila sekarang ia bingung harus kemana.

"_Dobe,_ kau mau kemana"

Baru beberapa kali melangkah, ia mendengar seseorang berkata, ia membaik tubuhnya, melihat seorang pria menyender di tembok sebelah pintu.

'A-apa _do-be_, grr dasar _teme!_'

"Tentu saja aku mencarimu"

"Oh, kau merindukanku ternyata"gumam pria berambut _raven _itu santai, ia mendekati pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu pelan, mengusap tengkuknya, tapi tiba-tiba pemuda bernama Naruto itu bergerak menjauh, memberikan tatapan takut pada pria itu.

'_Shit'_

"Sudahlah ayo turun!"kata pria bernama Sasuke itu pelan, berbalik lalu segera menuruni tangga yang ada di sisi kanan kamar mereka, sesegera mungkin menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya.

Naruto dengan ragu-ragu mengikuti pria itu menuju ke sebuah tempat, yang sangat luas -baginya-, di dalam tempat itu terdapat satu meja panjang yang dikelilingi kursi-kursi yang sangat banyak, di pojok ruangan terdapat pintu besar berwarna dark brown, di salah satu kursi, duduklah seorang pria yang sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke, dan Mizu yakin Readers pun pasti tau siapa dia.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di samping kursi yang diduduki pria bernama lengkap Itachi Uchiha itu, mendudukan dirinya disana, sedang Itachi, aniki dari Sasuke yang sedari tadi membaca koran, melirik sekilas ke arah dua orang itu, lalu kembali ke bacaanya.

"Duduklah Naruto"kata Sasuke sambil menarik kursi di sebelah kirinya, memberi isarat Naruto untuk duduk disana.

Dengan ragu-ragu Naruto menduduki kursi itu, melihat betapa banyaknya makanan yang tersedia di meja itu heran.

"Makanlah!"

"Yosh! Itadakimasu!" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum riang, membuat Sasuke tertegun melihatnya.

"Hn"dan diikuti oleh Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Setelah itu hanya terdengar dentingan antara sendok dan piring, suasana hening yang tiba-tiba itu entah mengapa membuat ketiga laki-laki di sana merasa nyaman.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

"Naru ayo ikut aku?"

Naruto memandang pria itu bingung, baru saja satu jam lalu ia makan pagi dengan dua kakak-adik itu, tapi sekarang dengan tiba-tiba pria itu mengagetkanya lagi dengan mengajaknya entah kemana!.

"Tidak usah banyak tanya, dobe!"seakan tau isi hati Naruto, Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya kembali, melontarkan kata-kata tegas tanpa meminta penolakan.

"Tapi, baju i-ni-"Kalimat Naruto terputus, Sasuke memandang pemuda dihadapanya intens, melihat penampilan Naruto yang memakai sebuah celana hitam selutut yang pas, tapi dengan baju putih polos yang sangat kebesaran hingga menampilkan pundak mulusnya, Sasuke menghela nafas, tapi apa boleh buat, tidak ada baju yang seukuranya di rumah ini.

"Sudahlah Ayo"kata Sasuke lalu pergi keluar, diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

"Whoaa, Ramai sekali!"teriak Naruto riang, saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berada di sebuah mall terbesar disana, orang-orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum, kagum dengan ketampanan Sasuke juga wajah polos nan manis milik Naruto.

"..."Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, sungguh ia sangat menyukai ekspresi Naruto saat ini, manis, polos dan penuh semangat.

Naruto masih memandang sekitarnya dengan binar-binar kekaguman, sampai dengan tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan tanganya ditarik seseorang, ternyata Sasuke yang menariknya, menariknya menuju salah satu toko baju yang ada disana.

.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, saat melihat Naruto yang memakai kaos polos warna putih yang dilapisi kemeja lengan panjang abu-abu, celana _jeans_ seutut dan sepatu _sport_ putih, merasa tidak cocok dengan baju yang semakin membuat Naruto tambah _cute saat _memakainya.

"Aku lelah"gumam Naruto sambi menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu ruang ganti.

Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi iba sendiri, ia sedari tadu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil duduk dengan nyaman di sofa depan ruang ganti, sedangkan Nrruto?.

"Pelayan, bungkus semua baju yang dicoba pemuda itu kecuali yang dia pakai"kata Sasuke sambi meyerahkan kartu ATM pada seorang pelayan yang memandangnya kagum sedari tadi.

Setelah mengambil barang dan kartu ATMnya Sasuke lalu mengajak Naruto menuju sebuah cafe di depan toko baju itu, menyuruh Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi, dan memanggil pelayan, setelah menyebutkan beberapa pesanan Sasuke mengalihkan perhatianya penuh pada Naruto yang sedari tadi memandanginya,

"Apa?"

"..."

"..."

"Arigatou sasuke"

**'DEG!'**

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa beruntung melakukan acara berkencan, bukanya Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan, sering malahan, 'mantan-mantanya' dulu selalu mengajaknya berkencan dan selalu berahir di ra-, oh Sasuke tidak mau memikirkanya untuk sekarang.

"Hn"dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikanya perasaan gembiranya di balik sikap dinginya itu.

Setelah itu, keheningan mulai menghampiri mereka saat pesanan Sasuke datang,

keheningan yang lagi-lagi entah mengapa membuat mereka nyaman.

* * *

**...*Mizury23*...**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di Uchiha_ Masion_ saat terdengar suara-suara aneh didalam, Naruto memandang bingung, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan suara-suara itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu perlahan, untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu yang melayang kearahnya, hingga terlihata dua orang laki-laki yang saling menindih di lantai ruang tamu, laki-laki pertama adalah penghuni masion ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi Uchiha sedangkan pemuda yang menindihnya sambil menjambak rambut pria pertama itu memiliki ciri-ciri rambut oranye dan bermata _ruby_ yang pasti sudah dikenali para _readers_.

"Sasuke"

Laki-laki berambut _raven_ panjang itu menarik pinggang pria diatasnya pelan, lalu dengan mudah mengangkatnya turun dari perutnya, saat adiknya dan ehem-pacar-ehem adiknya itu memasuki ruang tamu.

Pria yang kita ketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu memandang Itachi bingung, lalu melihat ke arah pintu, sedetik kemudian Matanya melebar, bukan karna ada adik kesayang'an Itachi disana, juga buka karena rambut pantat ayam calon adik iparnya itu#_chidori,_ tapi karena sesuatu atau seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Sasuke yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, setelah sekian lama ia mencari, ahirnya ketemu juga.

"Na- Naru"

**TBC**

* * *

**,,,,,Hai, minna, jumpa lagi dengan Mizu, apakah ada yang kangen dengan Mizu hmm?#ditabok reader, Ahir-ahir ini Mizu lagi keranjingan Game jadi mohon maaf bila lama updatenya#curcol,, hehehe, gomene kalau cerita ini kurang memuaskan, kependekan, jelek atau apa, mizu menghargai kok!, dan Arigatou buat yang mau baca, dan spesial buat yang review, nanti hadiahnya di ambi dirumah Mizu ne? hihihi,,,**

**,^Balasan Review:**

**-CCloveRuki : Gomen buat kesalahan-kesalahan Mizu, Mizu memang ngak bakat nulis, walau tetep kekeuh mau nulis#plak, hehehe, gomeneee,, mizu memang ngak jago bahasa inggris, bahasa indonesia saja nilai Mizu jelek apa lagi bahasa asing#bongkar aib, Arigatou,,,,**

**-Guest (1) : Arigatou, apa ini mengecewakan dan apa ini sudah kilat#H2C,,**

**-Yunaucii : Ini lanjutanya, apa ini sudah ada penjelasanya?#innocent,,#ditabok Yuna-chan, Arigatou,,,,**

**-Miszshanty05 : Ini lanjutanya, Arigatou,,**

**-Shikakukouki777 : Hahahah, Kouki-chan#plak- benar jadi Fujoshi itu ngack ada salahnya kok, asal kita nyaman, semua, bahkan yang tidak mungkin pun bisa saja terjadi, jadi buat para Fujoshi, jangan pernah malu nunjukin siapa kita, kalau mereka benar-benar teman kita, pasti mereka bisa menerima semua kekurangan kita, untung saja mizu punya temen-temen yang bisa nerima mizu apa adanya meskipun mizu aneh#buka aib lagi,, haaaaaaaah, Kouki-chan jadi Fujoshi umur 9 tahun, hebattttt,,, Arigatou reviewnya,,,**

**-RaraRyanFujoshiSN : Iya nich Sasuke ngak sadar-sadar #tepuk-tepuk pipi Sasuke, Chidori, eh yang jatuh cinta siapa? Mizu atau Sasuke nich, coz kita berdua udah jatuh cinta sama Naru-chan,hihihi,,, Arigatou,,  
**

**-Couphie : Gomen kalau banyak kesalahan,,, Arigatou,,**

**-deviluk shin ryu : Skip? Lemonya ngak di-skip kok, ini kan sequel, jadi lemonya ada di I Love My Gift, kalau soal itu sih, Ryu-chan#plak, Author sok akrab lagi kumat nich, pasti sudah tau,, arigatou,,,**

**-cures : Gomen Banyak yang minta lanjut jadi ya di-TBC-kan, sekali lagi gomen, arigatou reviewnya,,,**

**-Guest (2) : Ini lanjutanya, Arigatou,,,**

**-Cukaku si Icibi : Hahh, terong#Author mulai mesum, hihihi, teryata banyak ya, yang namanya sex toy, Mizu baru tau,,, tentu aja ngak papa donk, karena review memang yang paling di tunggu-tunggu sama Mizu, Arigatou reviewnya cuka-chan,, XD**

**-Axa Alisson Ganger : Apa Axa-cha bisa baca pikiran?, kenapa! oh! kenapa!, axa-chan bisa tauuu#jambak rambut frustasi saat tau isi pikiranya pasaran,,, Arigatou,,**

**-LoveNaru : Hahaha Arigatou, apa ini sudah ada penjelasan#innocent,#plak,, Arigatou,,,**

**-Arum Junnie : Hahaha, iya selamat buat suke #peluk Naruto, Chidori again,,, Arigatou,,,,,,**

**,,,,,Hahh Mizu Udah ngak bisa ber cuap-cuap lagi, jadi,,,,,**

**REVIEW**

******...*Mizury23*..**.


End file.
